Tadaima
by Sagashiteru
Summary: Kana welcomes her husband home. Taka/Kana fluff (warning: incest)
**This fic is happy. If that offends your ancestors, please leave.**

* * *

Closing the door gently behind him, Taka kicked his shoes off. He pulled his jacket off, hanging it on a hook on the wall, and stepped into the apartment.

"Tadaima," he called.

Instantly, the second door, the one leading inside, opened, and Kana stepped out, smiling in delight as she saw her husband.

"Onii-chan, okaeri!"

He took her in his arms, leaning down to kiss her softly. "How you feeling?"

"Wonderful!" she said, doing a little skip and she danced into the house. Smiling, he followed her, closing the door. He breathed deep, taking into his chest the scent of home, which was purely due to his sister being there.

"Onii-chan," she said, walking forward, closing the distance between them. She placed her left hand on his chest, the wedding ring glinting. "You must be tired," she said, looking up into his eyes. "My poor husband. Do you want to have dinner first?" she said, her eyes shining. "Or a bath first? Or…?" Her cheeks reddening, she looked down.

"Kana… You want to…? Right now…?"

Blushing furiously, she nodded.

xXx

Taka fell on the bell beside her, panting, sinking into the soft pillow under his head. Turning to her, he embraced her, pulling her sweaty body to him, and kissed her brow. She nuzzled into his chest, sighing softly in contentment, and he drew the sheets over them.

"I love you, Kana."

"…I love you too," she said, her voice slightly muffled.

He looked down at her. "What's up?" he said softly.

She didn't say anything.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said, raising her head with a finger under her chin, and his eyes widened to see tears in hers.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry…" she said. "I'm so sorry…"

"F – For what!" he said, leaning closer to her.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry for making you take care of me all the time… I don't do anything. I just sit around all day. You work, and you also cook, and clean the house… I'm just a burden to you, aren't I?"

"Kana – "

"All I do is keep you from following your dreams, don't I?" she said, her voice rising, the tears now falling from her eyes. "I'm keeping you from focusing on your own life!"

"Kana, that – "

"I don't do anything, except go to college sometimes. I don't work, I can't cook, I don't do any chores around the house… All your time is devoted to me!"

"Kana – "

"You'd be so much better off if I never existed!"

"Kana – "

"It's always – "

" _Kike_!" he said. She stopped talking with a gasp, her eyes widening.

 _Listen_!

"Listen," he said, more gently. "I've never once regretted having you in my life. _Listen_ ," he said softly, wiping her tears away. "You're both my sister and my wife, and you're everything to me. You mean the world to me, Kana. You're my wife. You're not keeping me from 'my own life'. This is the life I chose, and I love every moment of it. I've never once regretted marrying you. I _want_ to be with you. You're not _making_ me do anything. I love you. I don't care what happens, I'll never regret being with you. We get shit from people for being an incestuous married couple, but even that has never deterred me. Never. Not once. Not for a single moment. I love you, Kana. I'm not focusing on 'your life'. We're married – we have the same life. I _am_ focusing on my own life, see?"

Her lip trembled. "Onii-chan…"

"Aishiteru yo," he said.

 _I love you so much_.

He pulled her into his chest again. Her small fists gripped the sheets tightly, her already pale knuckles shining white. His arms grew tighter around her, and he drew the sheets closer around himself and his wife.

" _I love you, onii-chan_ ," she cried. " _I love you more than anything_."

" _Me too_ ," he whispered.

* * *

 **More sickening sweetness. Sorry. Hopefully you guys won't hate it. Too much.**

 **What Kana said to Taka when he came back about dinner or the bath is something I tried to translate from Japanese, but I don't think it translated very well. The Japanese is this:**

 **お疲れ～ご飯にする？お風呂にする？それとも、わ、た、し？**

 **Which means like, "What do you want to have first? dinner? or a bath? …or me?"**

 **It's obviously very seductive, but it doesn't translate well to English, mainly I guess because the three syllables of** ** _watashi_** **are only one syllable in English:** ** _me_** **. So I thought I'd explain it here.**

 **Review, please? :3**


End file.
